A Romance In France (Rachel & Steph)
by RedgravesTardis
Summary: Two Teachers that secretly loves each other, One France Trip, What will happen? **An Roleplay Turned into a Fanfic**
1. Chapter 1

Rachel wasn't the kind to go on School trips, she was more of a office worker, but when she heard that Steph was planning a trip to France, She couldn't let her go on her own, so Rach made an exception to go on the school trip, Rachel was good at hiding her feelings she would act all professional in work and then out of work she'll act kinda soft. The France trip was with Stephs Year 10's which meant Bolton, Danellie, Alshea was going to be on the trip, they was the Waterloo Road trouble makers, Rach knows she had to go if they was going as Steph couldn't really handle them,

once they all got there, they was booking into a hotel, there was one small problem that out of the three teachers,Rach, Steph and Chris, one of them would have to share a room, so Rach did was she thought was best, she put her and Stephs name down to share a room. The room only had one bed so they would have to decide who was sleeping on the sofa and who was sleeping on the bed. Both Rach and Steph got to the room, Rach offered the bed to Steph as she didn't mind sleeping on the sofa.

Once everybody got settled into to their rooms Rach wanted to take them out. For dinner as they must of been hungry , France was cold so Rach wore her black coat and gloves, her pink scarf that Eddie had brought her for her birthday and her Minion beanie hat. Steph didn't mind Rach was coming,she was actually happy that she was wanted to show Rach that she was a good teacher as she felt sometimes Rach thought she wasn't.

Steph knew she had the trouble markers going but she didn't could speak French nicely but sometimes he couldn't get the word right and with the others too. When they got to the room Steph didn't mind staying on the sofa,so she let Rach have the bed if she wanted as she didn't mind.

Steph thought it had gotten cold so she got her red coat with her black scarf and put it on,she thought while getting herself sorted out. Rach in Her and Stephs hotel room, She was looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom, she knew the hat didn't go but it was her favourite one, she came out of the bathroom and smiled at her, Steph got herself sorted then lifted her bag,she seen Rach and smiled softly at her before lifting her phone.

"You ready?" Rach asked softly, Rach wasn't in charge of this trip, she was leaving Steph in charge, she was only their if Steph needed her or Chris's help . Steph looked at her "Yeah I'm ready" She said softly, and opened the door and held it open for Rach

"Thank you" she said as she left the room, Chris had gathered all the year 10's that was on the trip in the hall as Rach wanted to lay down some Rules, Steph locked the door then headed with Rach

"It's bloody freezing" she said softly looking at her,Steph secretly loved Rach

"I thought you knew how cold it is in Frances Miss Haydock" Rach jokingly replied to her

Steph looked at Rach "Well it does depend,it can be warm or cold and we got hit with the cold" She said softly walking down to the hall with her seeing the kids, Rach looked at her and smiled, she look at the kids

"Right then you lot" She said in a soft tone as she didn't want to shout at walked down to beside the kids,she watched them.

"I'm just laying a few rules down before we let you run wild in France" Rach said smirking

"Seriously Mason? Rules? Like wow" Bolton said as everyone laughed

Rachel looked at him with a smile "Oi! It's only a few"

"Yeah? Have fun? Party party party? He asked,Chris laughed.

Rach laughed " Well not exactly, Smilie," she paused as she stopped laughing

"Rule one; in bed by 12, Rule Two; have fun but don't paralysed when drinking and Rule 3; Don't show the school up" Rach said looking over at steph and smiling at her

Bolton looked then laughed

" Bed by 12? Not mean 6am?" He looked "Drink till it burns" He laughed "Okay I'll try"

Steph looked them "Oi Bolton! Do you wanna go back? Then Follow the rules"

Rach laughed a little again "I'm sure you would rather be here then being stuck in a classroom all day, but it's your choice.."

Bolt looked at Steph "Calm you down" She laughed "Right be safe too"

"Thanks Miss Haydock for reminding me, oh and there's another rule; No doing drugs"

Steph smirked over at Rach,Bolt looked "Right Dan we need to get rid of it" He joked,Dan laughed "Awww damn!"

"Into the bag it goes" Rach held out the bag "if anyone has any sort of drugs on them now it's the chance to hand them in As Me, Miss Haydock or Mr Mead are not gonna bail you out of prison"

'Miss I'm joking'He laughed and watched her,Dan was going with Bolt but no teachers knew.

"I dont care if you care just put them into the bag now..."

Dan put her hand down his boxers an lifted them out'Here you go,it's only weed'She smirked. #

"Anyone else gonna own up? Or shall we try it Mr Lawsons Way?" she asked knowing that Eddies way always worked. Dan smirked looking at Bolt,No one else had any.

" Right go and have some fun" they all had Rachel's,Stephs and Chris's mobile number incase something would happen , Bolton headed off with Dan,Steph watched them then"Told them to not talk to strangers or take anything from them or put their drinks down" She said in french , Rach looked at her confused, she could hardly speak French.

Steph looked at her "I just said don't talk to strangers or take anything from them or put their drinks down"

"Oh, I don't understand French" she said with a smile

"It's okay I'll help you out" She smiled

"Please do" she smiled, she was also admiring her

She smiled "I'll teach you" She says softly.

"The French speaks to fast" she said still smiling at her

She laughed softly "I'll be the translator"

Chris looked and asked "Is aloha a word?"

Steph laughed and replied "Chris that is Spanish"

Rach was laughing at Chris and then looked at Steph again "where's the nearest pub?"

Steph looked then thought "I haven't a clue but I can ask for directions"

"Please do I'm dying for a drink after that flight" she smiled at her , She couldn't stop smiling at her

She smiled then headed down the street , Rach walked with her, she started walk close to her as she didn't want to get lost, Steph had seen a man and walked up to him before asking him for directions. Rach watched she was more cold then before She smiled and looked

"You okay Rach?"

"Yeah just very cold" Rach repiled

" Awww we are near"

She says softly walking down to the pub, Rach nodded, Steph seen the pub an opened the door an held it open, Chris let Rach go in first, Steph went on behind them .Rach sat at the bar she looked at the drinks menu

"it's all in bloody French" she said looking at Steph

Steph smirked "Well we are in France" She laughed picking it up and reading it

"But still"

Steph smirked and looked "Well you can get burger,steak,chicken,roast beef,mince" She said reading it

"What about the drinks?"

Steph read'Red wine,White Wine,Vodka,Coke,Beer,Wkd and others'

"Can I have them all" she smirked

She smirked'Yeah you can sure why not'

"I'll start on the wine"

She smirked and looked as Chris wanted a beer,she ordered. Rach sat listening to her , She ordered the drinks then looked

"There we go"

Rach didn't know why but she was attracted to Steph but always thought that she was straight, Steph sat down on the steal hearing people talk in looked at Rach smirking. Rach was trying to copy what one of them was saying but she couldn't say it properly and kept messing up, as she was doing this Steph was laughing at her, Steph laughed "Roll your R with your tongue" She smiled "You better than Chris"

She turned to Chris "ha! In your face" she said poking her tongue out at him, Steph laughed watching. The barman handed them there drinks, Rach took a sip of her wine, Steph had put her hand on the table

"maybe one of us should go see what the kids are up to?" Rach asked softly

Steph looked at Rach "Yeah I wonder where they are,Maybe I should go"

Rach put her hand on top of hers "no don't leave me your my translator"

She laughed softly "But if someone talks to you or Chris you won't understand" She said softly looking at her ,

"Aint there that app where it translates for you?"

'Yeah there is,you can use that'She smirked

"Oh I'm not going out there far to cold, Chris can go"

Steph smirked at Chris'Don't go to far'

"I'll ring you if I get scared" he smirked

Steph smirked then laughed softly'Can we not get a more comfortable sit?'

"Yeah we can honey" rachs feelings for Steph was showing

Steph got up and smiled at her before going to find a comfortable had left and went to find the kids.

"I always had you down for a French teacher that doesn't actually speak French

Steph laughed softly 'Really?' she asked

"Yeah baby..I mean Honey" she replied

Steph smirked watching her,she sat back a little'So its good to be away isn't it?'

"Yeah it is" she smiled

'Very nice'She smiled

"Thank you"

She smirked looking at her while thinking.

"I mean for talking me into coming on this trip with you"

"I thought you needed away, just relax while your here an ill do all the work" She said softly

"And you thought right for once" she smiled

"For once? Cheeky wee shit" She smirked

She smiled, She sat back with her legs crossed as she drank some wine , She watched her, Steph smiled

"Bonjour"

"I'm guessing that means hello" she smirked

She smirked'Yeah it does'

"I know that bit"

'vous regardez secy" She smirked watching

"Something sexy?"

'Yeah" She smirked

"Get me to say something?"

"Puis-je avoir Vin rouge'She says softly

"I don't know what that means"

"Can I have red wine" She smiled

"Have mine if you like" she smirked

She smirked "That what it means"

"Oh I thought you was asking me for the drink"

"No" She smiled softly

"It's there if you want it baby..I mean honey"

Steph smirked "What time they meant to be heading back at?"

"Well I told them in bed by 12am" she smiled

"I don't think they will listen" She smirked

"No but it was worth a try"

She smirked sitting back,Rach was a little tipsy already, Steph drank more red wine

"I want a bottle of beer from the pulley thing at the bar"

"Okay I'll get you one" She says softly getting up

"You don't have to"

"I don't mind" She smiled

"Make it a big one and get you self a bottle of wine or champagne for the hotel room

She smirked and went up an ordered a extra large pint and a bottle of red wine

"Oh and get a bottle of champagne and a bottle of Vodka to honey"

She ordered them too and got a bag for them but carried the pint over to Rach, Rach took the pint from her with a smile, Steph put her hand on Rach's then smiled going to sit down, Rach felt and smiled, Steph smiled feeling then sat down

"Did you wanna go after this?"

"I don't mind" She smiled drinking her red wine

"It's getting a little too packed in here" she didn't like huge crowds

"Yeah it is" She says softly "I don't really like it" She said finishing her red wine

Rach started to down here and was finished in seconds, She smirked watching , She did a manly burb

Steph laughed "Oh my Rach"

"I'm sorry I had to get that out"

Steph laughed, Rach stood up and put her hat and scarf back on then her coat, Steph got up and put her coat on. Rach watched with a smile, Steph smirked and got up

"Let's go"

She nodded with a smile, Steph headed out of the pub, Rach walked with her, Steph smiled walking, Rach smiled at her as they did, Steph looked at Rach

'Well I can tell we going to have a great night'

"Oh it's gonna be more then a great night " she smirked

"Oh really?" She smirked

She nodded, she really wanted to kiss her,

Steph smirked " Then I'm happy"

"I'll make you more then happy"

Steph smiled at her "Aw your so sweet"

She smiled her smile that Steph fell for , Steph watched her then just stared, They both started to make their way back to the hotel, it was only a 15 minute walk back from the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

Rach got to the hotel, Steph watched her, she walked to where their room was and went in, Steph followed her in and took her shoes off. Rach took off her coat, hat,scarf and then her shoes and went over to the bed and sat on it, Steph took off her coat and shoes, Rach couldn't take her eyes off her. Her figure was nice, she looked fit, Rach couldn't take her eyes off her, Steph smiled watching her.

"Let's have a nice girly chat, or something like that?"

"Yeah of course"

Steph climbed onto the bed and laid facing her

"So has anyone caught your eye?"

"Yeah someone beautiful"

"Is it Chris?"

Steph looked "Chris? Hell no even though his ass is good" she laughed

"His bum is just hot"

"I feel like grabbing it" Steph said biting her lip

"Everyone wants to do that" Rach smirked

"His cock is tiny apparently"

"Too tiny" Rach had seen Chris cock once

Steph smirked and looked "well anyway I don't like him" she was now laid on her stomach

"If it's not Chris , it's gotta be grantly"

She looked at her "ewww!" That's just disgusting!" She looked at her smirking "Well it's a woman with brownish long hair"

"Your attracted to the same sex?" She sighed with relief a little "oh that could be anyone"

"Yeah is that a shock?" She asked and looked "well she's so sexy, works at Waterloo Road, Her skirts are always covering up her ass"

Rach thought for a second realising that it was her, she put her hand on her face and stroked it softly before leaning in to kiss her, Steph had put her hand on hers and leant into kiss her softly, Rach kissed her softly closing her eyes, She kissed her more. Rach pulled her on top of her, Steph was now on top of her.

"Mmm you turn me on"

"I can say that about you" she smiled

"I've loved you for ages" she said softly and held her waist gently

"We've been scared to admit it"

"Awww babe" she cuddled her

"I thought because of my past you wouldn't want me"

"Babe shush" she said looking "I love you"

"I love you to baby"

Steph smirked and got off her for a min then stripped to her underwear, Rach was getting hot just by looking at her, Steph looked at Rach

"Hey sexy"

"Heya" she smirked

Steph was quite sexy, she had walked into the bathroom to freshen up, Rach waited for her to come back out, Steph walked out and smirked, she climbed onto the bed, Rach watched her with a smile, Steph laid back on her stomach besides Rach, Rach was staring at her as she put her own hand down her pants, Steph looked at Rach then smirked watching

"Oh you naughty girl"

Rach started to rub herself "always have been baby"

Steph looked at her "oh baby you turn me on"

"You did that to me along time ago" she smirked

"Mmm" she moaned softly before getting up and lying on her back

"I'll let you into a secret, Whenever I'm wearing those work trousers and I see you , I always put my hand in my pocket so I could rub myself without anyone noticing"

"Mmm baby shush, your so good at turning me on" she said rubbing herself.

Rachel was wet, she wanted to rub Steph while Steph rubbed her, Steph moaned out , she went over to Rach and climbed on top of her "Mm!"

Rach smiled watching her, and held her with her free hand "Baby I'm wet wanna taste?"

"Baby course I do" she said as she got off her and comfortable , Rach removed her hand and it was dripping with her wetness, Steph's eyes widened "Wow!" She pulled down her thong and bent down then began to lick her clean.

"I know baby" she watched her, she never thought that Steph would be licking her clean, it was perfect, it was like alone of the dreams that Rach had of them both.

"You taste amazing! Steph said not stopping, she continued to lick her clean while rubbing her gently

"Mm baby!" She started to moan "This is perfect"

Steph just continued on, she rubbed her with her left hand while she licked her clean, Rach had put her head back as it felt so good, Steph just continued on and moaned putting her tongue right in, Rach widened her legs for her, Steph smirked "Mm" she licked her more, Rach gently put her hands on Steph's head and gently pushed her head down on her, Steph felt and moaned out, Rach smiled as she did, Steph licked her very fast, She pushed her head down more while moaning, Steph moaned licking her more, She opened her legs wider for her.

Steph licked her more, because of the moaning she took a break, Rach looked down at her

"wow baby, Your amazing"

Steph looked at her "just for you"

"what's everyone gonna say back in Rochdale?"

Steph came and laid next to her again "I don't care"

She smiled "if you don't care then I don't"

She smirked watching her "Good, I don't care about that"

"I know"

"Yeah" she smirked looking "I don't give a shit"

Rach nodded and climbed on top of her, Steph looked up at her

"Hey baby"

She smiled to "Hey princess"

Steph smiled and squeezed her boobs "So massive"

"I know baby, you've been staring at them for a long time now" she smirked

Steph smirked "Sorry baby" she said looking at her

"Oh I don't mind baby"

Steph smirked then smiled

"Ever been shagged by another woman before?" Rach asked softly,

Steph shook her head.

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah baby"

She smiled "I'll show you how it's done" she smirked

Steph smirked and held onto Rach's waist, Rach wanted to dry hump her

Steph looked at her "You okay?"

"Yeah baby" she smiled

Steph smiled and stared at how gorgeous Rach was , Rach got herself ready then thought for a second then took Steph's pants off, Steph was watching her

"Baby?"

"Yeah princess"

"What are you doing baby?"

"I'm about to shag you princess"

"Okay baby" she said softly and kissed her

Rach smiled and made their clits touch,Rach was still dripping wet, Steph's eyes wine need.

"Shush it's okay" she said softly knowing that the first time can hurt, Steph laid back and smirked at Rach.

"I'm gonna make sure it doesn't hurt as much baby"

"Mm, okay princess"

Rach slowly started to shag her holding her hands, Steph had put her head back and held her hands "Mmm!"

Rach smiled and stayed shagging her slowly, Steph looked into her eyes and moaned, Rach smiled as she did, she was falling in love with her more, Steph smirked looking. Rach got a little faster while shagging her, Steph moaned out

"Mm! baby!"

Rach smiled "you liking it baby?"

"Mm Yes!" she moaned

Rach smiled and got more faster, Steph moaned and held her, she kept smiling and got more faster, Steph moaned out "Oh Rach!"

"Mmm Baby"

Steph moaned more , Rach couldn't stop smiling at her

"You're amazing"

"Mm babe"

Rach shagged her more faster then before "How do you moan in French?"

She smirked "same as everyone, The way you moan"

Rach nodded with a smile, Steph smirked and licked her lips, Rach moaned a little, Steph smirked and winked at her.

"You like making people wet?"

"Of course baby" Steph smirked and heard a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit who's that?"

"Maybe it's Chris?"

"what will I do baby?" Steph asked getting up and putting her underwear under the bed and put her housecoat on

"Tell them to go away"

"Oi that's cheeky" Steph opened the door and looked "What can I do for you?" she asked with her cleavage on show

"is Miss Mason with you?" Bolton asked, Rach was checking out Steph's ass "Babe who is it?" she called out from the bed

"Yes Miss Mason is here" she said softly "It's Mr Smilie"

"Well we need her" Bolton replied, Rach couldn't find her clothes so she came over wearing the bed sheet

"well there's a fight at a bar I was at.." Rach looked at him then at Steph "Flaming Typical"

"Seriously Bolton? cant you just give us a break for one week?" Steph said sighing

"Well its between some guy and Mr Mead..."

Steph looked at Bolton shocked "You weren't involved?" she asked "Where's Mead now?"

"I think he's still at the pub"

"Fuck this" Steph said then looked "Thanks for telling us Bolt" she sighed

"can you give us a minute please Bolton?" Rach asked softly

Bolton nodded and smiled, he walked up to his room while Rach and Steph got ready, Rach had shut the door and put her head down on Steph's shoulder

"I'm sorry baby"

Steph looked at her "It's not your fault babe"

"It is, Every time I try yo get you alone something bad always happens so we have to keep re-arranging"

"Don't worry about it baby, Hopefully next time will be better" she said softly

"If we get a next time" Rach sighed, she just wanted to spend the night making out with Steph as they never get the chance to.

"True" she sighed and looked at her and then watched her "I hate Chris for this"

"Same" she kissed her neck again "I just wanted to make love to you all night"

"So did I baby" she frowned and pulled the bed covers off her, Rach smirked feeling her

"Do you think that he knows?"

She smirked looking at her body "Maybe and he doesn't want us together?" she said kissing her

"I was meaning Bolton.." she smiled

"Well yes as he just seen me in a house coat and you with a blanket around you" she smirked

"I couldn't exactly go to the door naked" she smirked again

Steph smirked and kissed her sexily pulling her close "I want you so bad"

"I want you so bad to baby"

she kissed her softly "Then lets go baby"

"This better be worth it" Rach said as she started to get dressed, Steph sighed and went to get dressed herself, Rachel was now dressed she didn't bother to fix her hair so she put her hat back on, Steph fixed her self and made her look decent, Rach watched with a smile. Steph looked over

"I'm ready" she said

"Let's get this over and done with"

Steph nodded and headed to the door, Rach took her hand with a smile "We better take Mr. Smilie with us"

Steph nodded "that's okay"

they went and got Bolton and made there way to the pub where Chris was, Steph just followed Rach, She couldn't be bothered with messing about, Rach wanted to get this over and done with quickly so she could spend the rest of the night with Steph in bed.

They was getting close to the bar where Chris was , Once they got to the pub, Rach went straight in and started to look for Chris, Rach had her angry face on, Anyone who knew rach knew that that face meant that shit was about to go down.

Steph looked at Bolt "Where did you see him?"

"In here,By the bar" he said remembering where he last saw him

Steph went off to look , She was also pissed off, Bolton helped Steph look for him, Rach soon found him at the bar area

"What the fuck are you fucking playing at?" She Shouted, Paul,Danielle and the rest turned to see what was going on hearing their head teacher shout at him, Steph and Bolt heard and went over to Rach and looked at Chris

"You need your fucking bed"

Chris looked at them, and smirked "You're just a dirty old prostitute and You can't even talk french" he said drunkenly

"Fuck off Chris, You don't deserve to be here" Steph said looking at him

Rach was trying her best not let it get to her, "You need sleep" You could tell that Rach was about to cry as her voice was a little shaky, She wasn't proud of her past and was trying her best to put it behind her. Chris seen the guy that he was fighting with and went for him again.

Steph seen and went over to her and hugged her " Hey, I'm here baby" she said and looked, Bolton when over to stop him "Yo!"

Rach hugged her back a little, she wanted to kiss her but didn't, she watched Bolt before going over to him him with Chris

Steph sighed and watched "Rach! Stop"

"ill be fine honey" she never knew when to stop as she always had put others before herself. Steph sighed again and went after them, She felt like sending the kids back to Rochdale, As Chris got close to the guy, Rach stood in front of Bolton so he wouldn't get hurt

"Chris you really need to stop now"

Steph sighed "Rach, Bolt get out of his way" she said "I'm sending everyone home in the morning"

"But we've been good miss, its just ..." bolt said

"i know you have Bolt, its him that's ruined it" she replied "get out of his way both of you"

Bolt moved away but Rach stayed where she was "Come on miss move"

"Rach move out of his way!"

"i can stop him" Rach said, she didn't look scared as she had done this a thousand times, Chris was about to go and punch him

"No you can't!" she said then looked "Chris!"

Chris looked and smirked before turning and punching him but ended up knocking Rachel out cold.

Steph looked "You bastard"


	4. Chapter 4

She went over to the rach, Chris smirked and left, Rach was breathing but not as much, Steph looked and got her phone out and rang for an ambulance. Rachel's head was bleeding a little, it was a deep cut butit want to serious. Steph waited on the ambulance to come.

"Bolt,I trust you to be the boss and keep everyone under control okay? Go back and lock your door don't let anyone in okay?"

Bolton nodded and headed back to the hotel, Rach was also going to have a black eye, Steph was so angry with Chris, she felt like killing him,the ambulance soon came and Steph spoke to them about what happened before getting in the back of the ambulance with Rach as they rushed Rachel to hospital. Rach started to come round, She didn't know that she was in an ambulance. Steph sat with her, she thought while they were travelling to the hospital. Rach looked at her, Her vision was a little blurry but just made out Stephs outline

"What...What happened?" she asked softly, she wanted to sit up, Steph was still in a daydream, she was so bloody angry with Chris

"Baby?"

Steph started to come out of it "Yeah baby?" she asked looking over at her

"What happened?"

"Chris knocked you out"

"Why what did I do to him?"

"Nothing babe, you tried to stop him from hitting someone and hit you"

"Don't send everyone home it's not fair.."

"We can't carry on and you know that Rach"

"but it's not fair on the kids, I only just started to relax on this trip.."

"Yeah I know.." she sighed softly

"Cant we just send him back?"

She looked at Rach "That's a great idea"

"I wanna be with you...As I know when we go back we'll hardly see each other"

she looked at her "Yeah" she said softly

Rach took her and rubbed it a little.

She looked at her "I want you better first"

"I'm fine.." she smiled a little

"We're getting you checked over"

"Then we'll go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah once your better" Steph smiled as the paramedics came and took her out of the ambulance, Steph went with her and Bolton was in charge of looking after everyone back at the hotel.

"But I feel fine.." Rach said, the paramedics checked her over as they got to the A&E Ward

"Are you sure?"

"My heads a little sore.."

"So we're getting you checked over"

"Stay?"

"I am"

"Thank you"

Steph nodded, Rach sat up a little, Steph waited till they checked her all over, Rach felt a little sick, She had concussion, Steph looked at her

"You okay baby?"

"I feel a little sick"

Steph looked and lifted the cardboard bowl and gave it to her, as Rach took it she started to be sick, Steph rubbed her back, Rachel's hands started to shake as she didn't like being sick in fornt of anyone,Steph held the cardboard bowl and rubbed her back, Rach was being sick for a while, Steph watched her, Rach soon stopped and looked at her, Steph looked

"Aww babe"

"I'm...I'm sorry"

"Don't be babe"

Rach nodded a little, the nurse was putting stitches in her head, where she had cut it, it was getting pretty late and Rach started to worry about the kids

"When can I go home?"

"When we say that your ready to"

"but I feel fine now"

the nurse nodded " You can go back when we get the results back"

Rach just nodded and played with Steph's hand, The nurse was doing with putting the stitches into Rach's hair

"Please do not touch these stitches"

Rach just nodded, she was tired and wanted to sleep. It was now 2am and the results finally came back the Nurse looked at them "Your head injury will heal in time, its nothing serious"

"That's good news babe"

"Yeah it is" Rach said softly and paused "So can I go home now?" she didn't like hospitals, she had a near death experience that no-one knew about then she was a teenager.

"Yes you can, Just take it easy"

"I'll see what I can do" Rach said getting up and holding on to Steph,Steph got up to and held her hand as they walked out of the hospital walking back to the hotel, Rachel had her head rested on Steph's shoulder, she was getting more tired and steph could tell.

They soon got back to the hotel, Rach sat down on the seats and closed her eyes, Steph was looking for the hotel card that was in her bag, she found it and looked over at Rach and smiled, she put the pass in her mouth and gently picked Rachel up, Rach felt and put her arms around Steph's neck, she looked liked a big kid, Steph didn't mind as she thought that Rach looked cute, she put her bag over her shoulder and then kissed Rachel's head with a smile.

Steph started to walk up the stairs until she got to the floor where their room was she walked onto the floor and walked to the room, Bolt opened his door to see if they had come back yet when he saw them

"Miss do you want a hand?"

Steph turned around as she heard someone call her and smiled at him

"Please,that would be nice"

Bolton came over and took the card from her. Letting them in

"You can come in if you want" steph smiled at him again, bolt nodded and went in with her, Steph carried Rach over to the bed ans pulled the covers back and carefully laid Rach down and then put the covers back over her, Rach felt and got comfy. Bolt was near the door when Steph came over to him

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine miss, How is she?"

"she's gonna be okay, she's got a few stitches in her hair and she's gonna have a black eye now, Thanks to him, She's been told to take it easy"

Bolt nodded listening "I'll tell the rest to be quite so she can gets some rest"

"Thank you bolt, Has he come back yet?"

"No not yet"

Steph yawned as she was tired, Bolt saw and smiled

"I'll let you get some rest"

Steph nodded,Bolt walked back to his room, Steph closed the door and got undressed again and went over to the bed and got in, Rach felt and cuddled into her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day,Rach was sleeping cuddling into Steph, it was day where Rachel and Steph needed to decided what they was going to do with Chris, As Steph and Rachel had got back to the hotel in the early hours of the morning as Rach was at the hospital. Steph had woke up around about 7am, She was going to let Rachel sleep as the Doctors wanted her to take things easy, Rachel wasn't the type of person to take things easily, she would always get bored.

Steph quietly got up and headed out of the room, as she was going to see Chris. She was angry at him. She got to his room and banged on the door till he opened ,Chris looked at her

"Can I help you?"

"You certainly can!"she said barging into his room "You're going home today after what you did last night!" Steph shouted.

Chris was hungover"What? What happened?"

Steph looked at him"Don't What me! You was such a dickhead last night hitting Rachel went to far!"

Chris slightly remembered that he had hit someone but didn't know who it was. "OhShit, is she okay? I swear I didn't mean to hurt her"

"No she isn't okay,she had t go to hospital and was only aloud home this morning"

"Shit, I'm so sorry"

Should be saying sorry to Rach and the kid, not to me"

"You can't send them back home when it's not their fault"

"Yeah I know but i'm the only teacher standing, Rach isn't feeling good and you've messed up big time"

"I'll swap with Eddie or Tom, just don't send them back over me"

"I'll have to have a word with Rach about it but I'll be back soon" Steph said softy walking out of Chris's hotel room.

Rach couldn't sleep,she kept tossing and turning as she was thinking about her past that she had only just forgotten about. Steph was so stressed so she decided to take a walk to clear her head, Rachel's dream was turning into a nightmare and wanted Steph to comfort her. Steph was unaware as she had popped into a coffee shop and brought two coffees one for herself and one for Rachel in-case she was up. Rachel's nightmare was getting more worse.

Steph came back to the hotel and went up to their room again and went in, Rach couldn't take it anymore of the nightmare and woke up screaming with tears, Steph had just walked in and watched before putting the coffee's down and quickly going over to her, Rach cried more not knowing that Steph was back, Steph sat on the bed and put her arm around her to let her know that she was there.

"It hurts"

"I'm here, Shush"

Rach had started to calm down a little knowing that Steph was there "I don't mean my head"

"what's wrong?" she asked softly cuddling her

"I...i had a nightmare about my past again"

"awww baby" Steph said softly as she got up and got the two coffee's and brought them over to Rach, she put her's down on her bedside table and handed Rach's hers.

"You hated me" she looked down as she had more tears

"In your nightmare?"

Rach nodded "You didn't want me as your girlfriend and you want me to leave..."

"Aww baby, i would never say no to you being my girlfriend and I never want you to leave" Steph said as she cuddled into her

"Everyone wanted me to leave.."

"aww baby, but no-one wants you to leave?" Steph said picking up her coffee and taking a sip, Rach did the same and took a sip of her coffee to

"You can't send the rest of the group back when it wasn't there fault"

Steph sipped more of her coffee "I don't know what to do"

Rach looked at her "Please let them stay"

Steph smiled and nodded as drunk more of her coffee

"I'll be fine, i always am" she smiled a little "I was thinking.."

Steph smiled and nodded "thinking about what?" she asked softly

"Why don't we swap Chris for Tom or Eddie?"

"Sure" Steph said softly as yawned

Rach noticed "Come and lie with me? you loo tired"

Steph nodded and put her phone and coffee down on the bedside table and took her coat off and got into bed and laid beside her

"How is everyone?" Rach asked her softly

"Well I only seen Chris"

"How is he?"

"Hungover, couldn't remember anything, He's very sorry" Steph sighed.

"I don't know what to do with him"

Steph nodded "Same" she yawned softly again

Rach sighed "It's all my fault"

"it's not babe" steph said as she rested her eyes

"i should of just moved out of the way"

Steph held her close and kissed her, Rach got comfy on her again, Steph kissed her head and smiled. Rach found it better to sleep when she had Steph next to her.

Steph was resting her eyes as she held her closer to her.

"Whats your plans for today?"

Steph looked over "Haven't got a clue"

Rach nodded and got more comfy on her, Steph held her close and watched her

"I love you baby"

"I love you to baby" Steph cuddled into her more

Rach felt safe and soon fell asleep on her for a while, Steph laid looking at her smilling, Rach was holding on to her as she slept, Steph let her and kissed her head again , She loved having time alone with Rach, Rach felt and moved to get even more comfy still holding her, Steph stayed awake watching Rachel sleep, she smiled as she was watching her.

Rach wasn't the type of person to sleep all day as she would always would get up early everyday including the weekends as she hated sleeping in as she thought that it was lazy to sleep in every weekend. Steph watched her and stroked her head softly.

Rach had woken up a few hours later and looked over at her "What time is it?"

Steph was sat up on her phone then looked at Rach and smiled seeing that she had woken up "It's 12:45 baby"

Rach was shocked "What..."

"Yeah babe, You must of been tired"

"Yeah, it's not like me to sleep in like that"

Steph nodded "the kids didn't want to go out without you so they are just watching a movie in their rooms"

"That makes a change" she smiled a little as her head was hurting but not as much as it was before.

Steph smiled looking "i think they are worried about you, especially Bolton" she smiled knowing that Bolton had a soft spot for Rach.

"What are you trying to say that Bolton Smilie fancy's me?" she looked at her not knowing it was true

Steph smirked looking at her "Yeah, its so obvious" She said softly getting up and fixing herself before sitting down again

Rach looked at her shocked "But I'm in love with you..."


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Steph smirked "Why you shocked for?" she asked looking at her "You're mine, He ain't getting you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Because i never knew that he's into me.. You wouldn't let him?" she asked putting her hand on Stephs cheek/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""seriously? No of course not I've only just got you and i aint letting you go" Steph said watching her, Rach stroked it gently and kissed her softly. Steph watched her with a smile and kissed her back softly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I love you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I love you princess"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Did you want to go out tonight? I mean for Dinner?" Rach asked softly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Only if your up for it" Steph replied softly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't mind I want you to have fun on this trip to"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Steph looked at her "I will babe" she smiled "I'm just going to the toilet" she said as she got up and headed over to the bathroom/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay baby" Rach replied and got herself up and went over to the mirror and started to look at her stitches that she had done. Steph went into the toilet and done what she needed to do, She was in there for ten minutes before she came out. Rach looked over at her and gave her a little smile then looking back into the mirror, Steph looked and smiled back at her as she came out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rach was touching a few off her stitches just to feel if she could feel the pain, Steph looked at her and saw what she was doing"No baby, don't do that" she said softly as she went over to her/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why baby?" she looked down as Steph came over/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Because the doctors will take them out baby" Steph said as she cuddled her/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""But they make me look ugly"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oi, Shush, No it doesn't she said as she held her waist and smiled hearing the door then smirked "I bet it's Bolt" she smirked again/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah? I'll go" Rach said as she went over to the door. Steph kept smirking going over to the cupboard. Bolton was stood at the door waiting to see who would answer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rach answered the door and looked at him "Hey what can I do for you?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Bolton looked at her smiling "Hey, i was wondering how you're feeling? he asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Got a sore head, what about you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I hope you get better soon, I'm great thanks" he smiled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's good,Thank you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, is it okay if we go down to the water park?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yeah just stay out of trouble and keep the noise down"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Bolton nodded "Okay,we will, thank you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""is that everything?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rach smiled then closed the door as Bolt turned away and headed off. Steph went and sat on the bed, Rach came over to the bed and sat next to her, She wanted to continue from where they left off from last night. Steph stretched and looked at Rach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What did he want?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He wanted to go to the park with the others"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh right"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rach nodded "I wanna ask you something?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah?" Steph smiled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Do you wanna pick off from where we left off?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah sure baby"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Only if you want to"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Steph just smiled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Because I wanna make love to you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Steph smirked "Shall i strip myself naked or put a outfit on?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rach looked at her and thought for a second before answering her/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hmmm...Strip" she said with a smirk/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Steph smirked beginning to strip down to her underwear, Rach watched smiling, she was so in love with Steph that she just wanted to have sex with her every time she saw her, Steph was now sitting in her sexy red lacy bra, Rach didn't hold back and put her hand down Steph's pants, Steph bit her lip feeling Rachel's hand landing on her pussy, Rach started to rub her gently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Mmm, baby" Rach moaned out as she was rubbing her gently ,she was getting turned on, Steph leant forward sexually teasing her, Rach rubbed her more as she did, she smiled. Steph moaned out more sexually /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Baby!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That nice baby?" Rach smirked asking her, Steph nodded and smiled, Rach smiled to, she rubbed her rougher making Steph moan out more/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Baby!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rach smirked and rubbed her very rough making her walls get really tight so that she could cum soon, Steph moaned out beginning to cum, rach felt and smirked and pulled her pants down seeing her cum/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't think I have every seen a person do that before" she said still smirking/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm sorry" Steph said biting her lip/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey, its fine princess"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Steph smiled watching her, Rach slipped a finger inside her, Steph's body went tense real quick, Rach kissed her to ease the tightness, Steph kissed her softly, Rach kissed her more, Steph watched her. Rach gently started to finger her causing Steph to moan out again/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Mmm baby" Rach moaned out while she was fingering her, Steph closed her eyes moaning, Rach kissed her neck roughly. Steph held her ass and moaned out moaning , Rach fingered her harder and then added another finger which caused Steph to moan out loudly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Fuck baby"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rachel was enjoying herself "Mmm" she said as she felt how wet she was getting, Steph moaned even more and put her hand on Rachel's pussy, Bolton was on his way back up to Rachel's and Stephs hotel room. Rach felt Stephs hand and smiled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Mmm"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Steph rubbed her moaning "Mm!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""God I love you!" Rach moaned out more/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I love you baby" she moaned out , Bolton had decided that he was going to walk in on them. Rachel was now on top of Steph , they was both naked on the the bed, Steph was kissing Rach passionately, Bolton got the hotel room and opened the door then walking in on them and seeing them /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wow the fuck!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rach didn't know that he was there, she kept kissing her back and added another finger inside her while she moaned. Steph moaned out and kept kissing her then pulled away seeing Bolton /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Baby Bolts here" she whispered pulling the sheets over her, Rach looked at her confused. Steph held her close/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Bolt what do you want?" she watched him, Bolton looked at them both /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wow crazy" he said before walking out/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rach looked down at her and giggled, Steph smirked looking up at her and laughing with her/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He was fully checking you out!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well you can do that all day" Rach smirked./p 


End file.
